


Alternate Scene: Take One

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: The Getting Even Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Dean, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Revenge, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Spending night after night at various Alpha bars, cheating on Castiel for revenge, only to come home to the sounds of his supposed mate still overtly cheating on him only kept adding fuel to the fire. Simply cheating on Castiel wasn’t enough. Dean wanted his mate to suffer.This alternate scene from 'Getting Even' is set between chapter two and three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since SO MANY readers have been calling for Dean to get a very different kind of revenge against Castiel for his mate's constant cheating and forced mating claim I decided to make this my first alternate scene for 'Getting Even'.
> 
> I took from all of the suggestions on what readers WANTED to see happen to Castiel, how they wanted Dean to get his revenge, and this was the result.
> 
> I highly suggest reading the tags before continuing. If you've not read 'Getting Even' this has enough in it that it could be read as a stand-alone piece.
> 
> Now, without further ado, for all of my bloodthirsty and revenge seeking readers here is Dean taking a more active kind of revenge on Castiel just as you all have been calling for!

With his stomach swollen with Alpha come from the night before, cunt plugged and the lingering taste of come in his mouth, Dean scowled at Castiel's unconscious form. He hated the Alpha who had claimed him and he hated that society taught, encouraged and supported the way Castiel treated their relationship. Dean hated how claimed Omegas were treated as nothing more than property and wet holes for their Alpha's knots.

It had taken months of failing to get that feeling of getting even with Castiel but after bending over and greedily taking all the Alpha cock he could for months Dean had finally found a better way of getting revenge.

There were plenty of Alphas who were more than happy to help him once he bent over or spread his legs for them and if that’s what he was good for as an Omega then Dean was going to use it to his advantage.

Everything was in place and Dean nodded to the Alphas waiting. Two of them picked up Castiel’s drugged, unconscious form and hauled him down into the basement.

It was the basement for one of the Alpha bars that Dean spent three days a week at taking it at both ends at the front of the bar strapped to a breeding stand. This was supposed to be a room used for special occasions or when, on the rare instance, a deviant Alpha who liked to be fucked instead of doing the fucking came in.

The basement had a breeding stand, hole for a come swollen belly to hang with straps to hold an Alpha down, waiting in the center. It was more than obvious that the bar owner had built a playroom for his very specific clientele and Dean had been grateful to hear the Alpha would lend it to him for this specific purpose.

Dean had only had to agree to show up at the bar four nights instead of three each week, go home with the bartender at the end of tonight and he was to be entertainment at the Alpha’s parties the rest of the year. Since he had found he thoroughly loved being fucked it was hardly a difficult choice to make.

He’d agreed within seconds.

There were already ten Alphas waiting in the room for the main entertainment and Dean felt his cunt clench down on the fat plug locked inside of him as he watched the bar owner cut away Castiel’s clothes.

They took Castiel into the attached bathroom where his unconscious body was scrubbed, a tube inserted into his ass to clean him out and every inch of him cleaned up. Dean could hear the movement in the other room, wished his Alpha had been awake for the humiliating experience, but Dean stayed where he was since he already knew everything that was being done.

Once they had finished in the attached bathroom and Castiel had been dried they brought him back into the playroom.

An Alpha cockcage was attached to Castiel’s soft cock, a metal band squeezed tightly around Castiel’s heavy balls and a large o-ring gag was pushed into Castiel’s slack mouth.

The bar owner and one of the bartenders draped Castiel over the breeding stand, spread his legs out like they would an Omega bitch waiting to be bred, before they strapped his legs down and moved up to lock Castiel’s arms in place.

A neck support was lifted up to keep Castiel’s head lifted and at a good fuckable height.

Dean felt vindictive pleasure fill him at the sight of his Alpha stripped naked, caged and tied down as though he was an Omega whore waiting for repeated use. He would have fucked the entire Alpha population, minus Castiel’s siblings, if it meant getting this kind of revenge.

As it was he had about twenty-five loads of Alpha come currently plugged inside of his cunt from the night before and the well fucked feeling left him calm.

They didn’t have to wait long before Castiel was moaning in protest, body tensing and trying to move, as he woke up and blinked dazed blue eyes at the room. Dean wondered if he was noticing the chains, the various toys or the large number of Alphas in obvious arousal staring at him.

“Time to wake up, _Alpha_.” Dean snarled in anger as he stood and walked over to stand in front of _his_ _mate_. “I couldn’t think of what to give you for our anniversary but then I realized I had the perfect gift. A day of getting used repeatedly by Alpha after Alpha until _your_ _cunt_ has been fucked full.” He grinned cheerily as Castiel’s eyes darkened in anger and his Alpha started struggling to free himself. “Well he’s all yours.”

A bartender selected one of the large bottles of lube and moved behind Castiel to start prepping his dry hole. Dean watched how Castiel jerked and snarled as lube wet fingers fucked his ass loose, twisting and scissoring, while more and more lube was added.

There were occasional moans of pain and discomfort each time a new finger was added. The entire time Castiel fought his restraints and the violent jerk when the bartender stuck a bottle of lube with a pointed end into Castiel’s loosened hole, squeezing repeatedly, had Dean smirking.

“Now that dry hole is as wet as any Omega cunt.” The bottle was removed and lube leaked back out. “This Alpha is now open for business.” The bartender stepped away and Alphas immediately swarmed Castiel’s struggling form on the breeding stand.

Dean leaned forward and watched with dark amusement as the biggest, hairiest and roughest looking Alpha stepped up to Castiel’s virgin Alpha hole. The exact opposite of the Omegas Castiel liked to fuck: small, soft and pliant.

The Alpha cock that was freed was easily as thick as a coke can and long enough Dean was sure it would be visible against Castiel’s flat stomach if his Alpha wasn’t strapped down.

An equally large hand gripped the impressive girth of the cock and the fat cockhead was pressed up against Castiel’s hole. Immediately the fight inside his Alpha stilled before violently starting up again but it was too late.

The gigantic cock started to shove inside, forced its way past the tight and resisting ring of Castiel’s rim, and started to spread Castiel’s virgin ass wide open. Dean listened to the pained sounds escaping Castiel as inch by inch was rammed into him until the Alpha behind Castiel had buried himself completely inside. On the stand Castiel writhed in pain, practically howling into his gag, as his body jerked at the sensation of having his hole violently split open on such an unnaturally large Alpha cock.

Dean was more than sure Castiel should have been prepped more to take something that gigantic, it was bigger than most Alpha's cocks, but he preferred knowing Castiel would be remembering this each time he sat down for days.

Thick hips rolled back as large hands gripped Castiel’s hips and a vicious, rough snap had that cock buried right back inside Castiel to the hilt. A howl ripped through the room only to be cut off by the cock shoving into the large o-ring gag holding Castiel’s mouth open.

Dean relished the sight of his Alpha being roughly spit roasted. It was hard, fast, rough and violent as they pounded into Castiel at both ends.

It wasn’t enough.

Dean wanted Castiel to _hurt_. He wanted Castiel to be humiliated, to hate looking in the mirror and to remember this pain. It was only luck that Castiel hadn’t bred him yet and his bond wasn’t sealed. He hated to think about what that might have meant for him if Castiel had succeeded in completely claiming him. To be completely mated to an Alpha like Castiel would be a nightmare.

The loud sounds of fucking, the filthy wet sound of a thick cock pounding through a very thoroughly slicked hole, filled the room along with the heavy scent of Alpha arousal. Dean's eyes tracked the sight of the cock belonging to the Alpha fucking Castiel from behind as he watched the large Alpha's stomach smacking against Castiel each time he slammed forward until his balls pressed up against Castiel's ass once more.

After a few moments Dean could hear steps coming down the stairs and knew that the bar owner had made sure to spread the word about today’s entertainment. From what Dean had been told Castiel would be busy at both ends from early in the morning until the bar closed at four in the morning. Dean had wanted to make sure that Castiel had a very full day of use. By the end of it Castiel would have easily taken over one hundred Alpha cocks at both ends and his belly would be bulging with plenty of Alpha come.

After all it was their anniversary and Dean only gave the very best gifts.

“Fuck that ass.” One of the Alphas in the room jeered, “Show that Alpha whore how to fuck like a real Alpha.”

“If it wasn’t for the dick I would think that was an Omega. Isn’t he a bit pretty? Too fucking soft to be a _real Alpha_.”

Dean rested his hand on the swell of his stomach, smug and pleased, as he watched Castiel getting rammed from behind. He could see the way each powerful thrust jerked Castiel’s bound body forward and how much pain his Alpha was in. The Alpha's belly continued to slap against Castiel's nude form and the wet, filthy sucking sound of that giant cock filled the room as the Alpha continued to plow forward in vicious, hard thrusts.

An Alpha was not built to take the kind of pounding that Castiel was currently experiencing and would be experiencing for almost a full day. They had started very early in the morning for a reason.

“Don’t hold back,” the bar owner encouraged as the Alpha behind Castiel started to rut up against Castiel’s ass, grunting and groaning, as he worked on catching his growing knot inside Castiel’s resisting ass.

Dean winced at the sight of the knot and knew when it had completely swelled up Castiel would be in a world of pain. He knew his cunt, while equipped to take that kind of knot and milk it for every drop of come, would ache and burn if he was the one on the end of that Alpha’s cock.

The snarls and grunts got louder until the Alpha released a sound of triumph as his knot shoved past Casiel’s rim, swelling and locking them together, as he emptied his thick release into Castiel’s hole. What followed was a long, drawn out moan of pleasure from the Alpha as his hips jerked forward and his orgasm flushed his cheeks.

Shortly after that the Alpha fucking Castiel’s face had his knot caught behind the o-ring gag and his released started shooting down Castiel’s throat. Dean’s Alpha choked and gagged, struggling to swallow, as come leaked out of the corners of his mouth to run down his chin.

“The first of many.” The owner chuckled, “This Alpha whore is going to be strapped down until four in the morning or later if those in line haven’t gotten a chance to enjoy one of his holes.”

Dean blinked. He hadn’t known the bar owner was willing to keep his bar open later but that made it better. Dean silently hoped there was a huge line still waiting at four because the more Castiel was used the closer Dean was to getting the kind of revenge he wanted.

“We have whips, canes, dildos, toys and a variety of other surprises you can use. Try not to seriously damage him but make sure to enjoy yourselves. I rarely get to use this room and I hope to get full use out of it when I do. It isn’t often an Alpha is open at both ends for any kind of use.”

With that the bartender was heading up the stairs and a few more Alphas were coming down. Dean knew the man slept during the day and that if he needed anything he was to speak with one of the bartenders.

Several Alphas checked out the toys and Dean watched one select a strap before moving over to where Castiel was knotted and tied down.

A few testing swings cut through the air and Dean watched, open mouthed and cheeks flushed, as the Alpha brought the strap down across Castiel’s back. There was a jerk and Castiel choked around the cock shooting down his throat.

Red mark after red mark appeared on Castiel’s tan back as the Alpha strapped him, occasionally palming his hard cock, while the Alpha behind moaned his approval.

“Keep hitting him. I didn’t think he could get any tighter but _fuck_.”

It was twenty minutes before the knot in Castiel’s ass slipped free leaking come and lube. Dean took in the obscene gape of Castiel’s hole, the red and puffy rim, as the Alpha with the strap brought it down repeatedly across the cheeks of Castiel’s ass.

A few blows landed on the backs of Castiel’s thighs before an Alpha was shoving his way over, heavy cock in hand and shoving into the fucked open hole that was once more available.

It was brutal.

The Alphas fucked, whipped, spanked and knotted Castiel repeatedly as Dean’s Alpha at first fought against them each chance he could get until the fight left him somewhere around the twenty-fifth Alpha pushing into him.

Dean watched how Castiel could only lay there, red welts marking up his skin, come staining his sides, back, thighs and face as he was fucked hard once more. 

Now muscles trembled underneath Castiel’s tan skin.

There were dried tear tracks on Castiel’s cheeks, sweat clung to his skin and dampened his hair which was currently knotted in the meaty fist of the Alpha pounding down Castiel’s throat.

“Look at that belly.”

“He’s got a nice bulge going.”

A hand reached under to stroke the swell of Castiel’s increasingly swollen belly that had started to show where it hung through the opening of the breeding stand.

Castiel moaned brokenly as the Alpha fucking him from behind squeezed his swollen balls and kept pounding forward. “Happy Fucking Anniversary.” Dean hissed in Castiel’s ear before he turned and headed up the stairs leaving his Alpha in the basement.

He didn’t need to be there the whole time considering the entire event was being recorded. Dean could relive the entire thing in HD color whenever he wanted from any of the angles of the various cameras.

Dean planned on sleeping, getting something to eat and enjoying the gloryhole in the very bar his Alpha was getting what had been coming to him for a long time.

* * *

Everything hurt. His ass burned violently from the repeated violation and his throat had been fucked raw.

Castiel couldn’t have moved even if the place was on fire. His muscles hurt and he’d used up all of his energy fighting to free himself from the instant he’d woken up.

He moaned in pain as the Alpha behind him dug his fingers in sharply and pistoned his hips forward at a violent pace. The feeling of heavy balls slapping against him turned his stomach and Castiel choked when the cock locked in his mouth by the Alpha’s knot shot another load down his sore throat.

It was near impossible to swallow everything and he’d given up trying to early on.

The second he got free and could fucking move he was going to tie Dean up, gag his disobedient Omega and beat him. Dean wouldn’t be able to sit down for a month when he finished and Castiel had every single intention of sending him to one of those Omega obedience centers that Michael had told him about.

Lucifer had backed Michael’s praise and Castiel knew they both had zero problems with their Omegas. The centers were only used on the most hopeless Omegas and when they were done the Omegas were perfectly obedient, well trained and meek.

It had been his mistake allowing Dean to remain so willful with the hope that when he completed the bond it would finish leveling Dean out. Dean had always had this rebellious glint to his eyes and now Castiel saw that he’d made a dire mistake.

The swell of Dean’s belly and the heavy scent of multiple Alphas let him know his Omega had not remained untouched by other Alphas as a mated Omega should. It had his instincts writhing in fury and compounded with the instinctive need to fight against forced submission from other Alphas he was furious.

His Omega had cheated on him repeatedly _and_ had arranged to have him repeatedly violated by Alphas.

Behind him the Alpha buried balls deep started to rut up against his ass, snarling and cursing, before slamming inside and the hard, thick ball of a knot swelled up to lock them together.

His muscles screamed in protest and his body locked down trying to keep the intrusion out but it failed once again.

Shortly after the latest knotting a new Alpha came over with another toy, a cane, and Castiel couldn’t brace himself for the pain that burst through him. Hit after hit rained down on his back causing him to tense up, ass tightening in pain, as jeers and taunts filled his ears.

He would need to contact Lucifer for his private doctor. It would take awhile for him to recover but with a quick word to his brother, either brother, and Dean would be sent away to an Omega obedience center and while he was healing Dean would learn his own lesson.

It was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind at the pain and the repeated violation. He’d have to wait to show his displeasure personally until he’d recovered.

Dean would regret acting out against his Alpha and Castiel would enjoy seeing that willful, insolent Omega brought to his knees. Lucifer would have never let it get this far and Castiel knew his older brothers wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

But after hearing what had happened Castiel was confident Lucifer and Michael would do everything in their power to make sure Dean regretted his actions. By the time the center was finished with Dean he planned to have already claimed his second and third Omegas.

Alpha after Alpha took a turn at his ass and mouth, fucking and knotting, as Castiel tried drifting mentally with horrible pain filling his entire body. Tears escaped to slide down his cheeks almost without his notice and his hole couldn’t even close when a cock wasn’t filling him.

“That belly is getting fuller.”

“Almost looks like the Alpha slut was fucked full with child.”

He would make every single one of these Alphas pay. A moan of pain escaped him as the cock in his mouth slipped free and he could pull in a deep breath, wincing and whimpering despite trying to hide the pain, as yet another Alpha stepped up.

That was when the bar owner came back down, circling him and whistling in amusement, before Castiel glanced over at him with one eye. He tried to radiate the absolute fury he felt but it only seemed to make the bar owner even more amused.

“I was told your Omega took a short break to clean himself up, sleep, grab something to eat and now he’s upstairs in my gloryhole greedily taking knot after knot at both ends just like his Alpha.” The bar owner smirked, “That Omega is a huge draw at my bar when he’s offering up both holes at the front of the house. It’s been months and I know that boy has taken hundreds of Alpha cocks at my establishment alone. Can’t imagine how many he’s taken on the days he’s taking it at both ends in other places.”

Castiel jerked against his restraints wanting to fling himself at the taunting Alpha next to him and the need to rip and tear and destroy filled him with a near uncontrollable bloodlust.

It was fortunate for the Alpha that he couldn’t move, caught between two Alpha cocks and tied down, otherwise he’d have left the man bleeding to death on the floor.

He didn’t engage in violence like most Alphas but Castiel was rapidly seeing why his brothers constantly got onto him for suppressing his aggression.

It was hours.

They kept him strapped to the breeding bench for hours upon hours. He had long since lost track of time and how many times an Alpha had fucked into him.

Castiel struggled to pull in a good breath around the thick cock thrusting down his throat and jerked when the Alpha shoved deep so his face was pressed right up against the Alpha’s pubic hair. His hair was fisted tightly in the Alpha’s large hand and the Alpha grunted as he moved so Castiel gagged violently while struggling to breathe.

He desperately wished he could bite down and make the Alpha using him howl in pain. His eyes watered as he struggled to breathe around the cock cutting off his air intentionally and as his vision started to darken the Alpha moved back with a laugh resuming his rapid pace.

It was almost a relief when the Alpha knotted his mouth and Castiel focused on swallowing. “Bet you love choking on a nice Alpha dick.” The man knotting his mouth smirked before his orgasm had his mouth going slack on a moan.

“That Alpha whore looked beautiful choking on your dick.”

“His bitch looked just as perfect when I was fucking his slutty hole earlier. Now that’s a cock hungry slut if I’ve ever seen one.”

Castiel mentally snarled at the words.

At one point he must have lost consciousness because he woke to a thick cock pushing into him to start up a hard, steady rhythm and the last thing he remembered was an Alpha knotting him.

“Last four.” The bar owner spoke once the Alpha noticed him awake once more. “You slept through quite a few knots but given how long the line was at the cut off I’m not surprised. You’ve gotten quite a workout.”

The man laughed as Castiel struggled to remain awake, still exhausted and aching, as the last four Alphas took their turns at both ends. Once they finished the bar owner showed him one of the plugs that was designed to replicate an Alpha knot before it was pushed against his wrecked, gaping hole.

It pushed past his unresisting rim and caught inside of him giving him a full, unpleasant feeling and trapping the copious amounts of Alpha come inside. “That will keep all of that mess locked up in you. You should see your belly. I don’t think I’ve seen one fucked that full in a very, very long time and those were all Omegas.”

The straps were removed from his arms and legs, the thing holding his head up was moved away and Castiel could only lie there moaning in pain as his muscles twitched. The o-ring gag was removed next and a ball-gag shoved in its place.

“Put that pair of panties on him and dump him on the corner away from the bar.” The bar owner instructed two other Alphas. Castiel couldn’t muster up much of a fight and only managed to glare in fury with the ball-gag preventing him from speaking.

His arms lifted weakly and fell back to his sides as the Alphas pulled on a pair of lace panties that barely concealed anything; they didn't put any other clothing on his trembling body. The fight, repeated rape and the beatings had left him weakened as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

“You should know your Omega is coming home with me for the night. He rested up and he’ll be spending the night bouncing on my dick with that sweet, wet cunt of his clamped around my knot and milking me dry.”

Castiel released a muffled snarl as he was hauled out of the basement, out into the cold night air and walked around the corner a good distance away from the bar he'd been repeatedly violated in before they dumped him on the street corner.

A moan escaped when his plugged and aching ass hit the hard, cold ground and his body protested the rough treatment.

“There. A street corner of your very own for a thoroughly used _Alpha whore_.”

The two Alphas laughed as they turned and left him there on the ground. Castiel knew exactly where he was, now that he could take in his surroundings, and he had every single intention of taking his revenge on every person who was responsible for his current state.

He could only imagine what he looked like at this point after over a day worth of repeated knottings. A glance down revealed his distended stomach, full of Alpha come, as he tried shifting to a more comfortable position but one couldn’t be found. The lace panties did nothing to help him against the cool air and the unforgiving ground.

Castiel was forced to wait, back pressed up against a cold pole, for his muscles to cooperate and while he waited Castiel silently plotted exactly how he was going to get his revenge. He held onto those thoughts as he shivered and pain raced through his body until a car slowly pulled to a stop in front of him before the door opened and shut. The sound of footsteps had him glancing up in relief only to take in the hungry, predatory look on a very large Alpha's face as the thick scent of arousal hit his senses.

"Looks like it's my lucky day." the coiling scent of Alpha arousal twisted his stomach as the Alpha crouched down in front of him and fear stuck in Castiel's throat as he stared at an Alpha who was clearly going to do anything but help him, "You're going to get a lot of use." a huge hand reached out, rubbed against where Castiel's caged cock and balls were trapped in the lace panties, "We'll have to do something about these, they're useless now, but then you're going to see a lot of use at both ends. Those holes of yours won't be empty for long from now on." Alpha eyes moved to hungrily gaze at Castiel's swollen stomach with clear want and Castiel tried to jerk away as cold terror filled him.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned at the bottom of chapter five in 'Getting Even' that I was thinking about writing alternate scenes and even scenes that were set in 'Getting Even' that either didn't make it to the chapters OR that were things only mentioned in passing. For example there are actually a few hints about different Alphas who have unknowingly had sex with Dean when he was at an Alpha bar/gloryhole in 'Getting Even'.
> 
> Now I **hope** this alternate scene helped to quench the thirst of some of my more bloodthirsty readers who wanted Castiel punished and that this gave one possible look at a reaction from Castiel to Dean cheating (which does **NOT** make this how Castiel would react in 'Getting Even' just a little fyi). I wanted to also put that I did include Castiel thinking about revenge because it wouldn't make sense for him NOT to do that when he was put into this position but as you'll see with the ending that's all it's going to be: thoughts of revenge.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Are any of you satisfied with this choice in revenge? Did you think he deserved something worse? Something less?
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
